Unsteady
by Jgirl7777
Summary: Summary: Just after Samantha and Dave are married, J asked Miles about his biological father. Short one-shot.


_**Unsteady**_

"I do." Dave said.

"I do." Said Samantha. Dave and Samantha kissed and everyone cheered.

"Wahoo!" J clapped.

"Time for the Bouquet!" Samantha threw the flowers behind her and J caught it.

"Oh, my God!" She says with excitement. "Hey Miles! Looks like we're getting married next!"

She showed him the bouquet.

"Oh yeah? You're gonna marry me?" Miles asked.

"I do. Now kiss me." J said and they started to make out.

Samantha and Dave cut between then.

"Hey, this is our wedding not yours." Samantha chuckled.

"Yeah, but ours will be next!" J showed them the bouquet.

"Oh boy." Dave said. He and Samantha left them alone.

A slow song came on and Miles picked J up.

"W-What are you doing?" J asked, giggling.

"We're dancing!" He said and carried her to the dance floor.

"Put me down, you weirdo." J ordered.

"You got it." Miles dipped her.

"Don't drop me." She said. Miles let go of her for a split second and caught her.

J gasped and hit him. Miles laughed.

"I'd never let you get hurt, Angel." Miles pulled her up to his chest. "I'd never let you go."

"Good." J said as she threw her arms around his neck and they began to dance.

"You guys are gonna move in and my room will be our room. But you have to promise me one thing." J said.

"What's that?" Miles asked.

"We get rid of my bed and keep your bed." J replies.

"You did always love my bed." Miles chuckled.

"Love it." J said.

"And I'm happy I have a dad again." Miles said.

"Says the boy who thought dads were 'overrated'." J replied.

"Yeah, well, I-I guess I was just… Hurt…" Miles sighed.

"Awe, I'm sorry, babe." J caressed his cheek and he laid against her hand as they continued to dance.

"Were you and your dad close?" She asked.

"I'd like to think so, but then he just takes off. Haven't seen him since. Can't even remember what he looks like anymore." Miles replied.

"Oh…" J looked down as her eyes filled with tears. Miles smiled at how sympathetic she was.

"C'mon." Miles removed her hands from his shoulders.

"Where?" J asked.

"Just follow me." Miles took her hand and they went outside.

Miles grabbed his guitar on the way out.

They sat on a bench.

"When my parents got divorced, I felt think this…" Miles began his guitar. J recognized the song.

"Miles, you are going to make me cry." She says, feeling the tears in her eyes.

"Sing with me." Miles said. J nodded.

 _ **Miles:**_

 _Hold, hold on, hold onto me  
'Cause I'm a little unsteady_

 _ **J:**_ _  
You're a little unsteady_

 _ **Miles**_ _:_

 _Hold, hold on, hold onto me  
'Cause I'm a little unsteady_

 _ **J:**_ _  
You're a little unsteady_

 _ **Miles:**_

 _Mama, come here  
Approach, appear  
Daddy, I'm alone  
'Cause this house don't feel like home_

 _ **Both:**_

 _If you love me, don't let go  
Whoa, if you love me, don't let go_

 _ **Miles:**_

 _Hold, hold on, hold onto me  
'Cause I'm a little unsteady_

 _ **J:**_ _  
You're a little unsteady_

 _ **Miles:**_ _  
Hold, hold on, hold onto me  
'Cause I'm a little unsteady_

 _ **J:**_ _  
You're a little unsteady_

 _ **Miles**_ _:_

 _Mother, I know  
That you're tired of being alone  
Dad, I know you're trying  
To fight when you feel like flying_

 _ **Both**_ _:_

 _But if you love me, don't let go  
Whoa, if you love me, don't let go_

 _ **Miles:**_

 _Hold, hold on, hold onto me  
'Cause I'm a little unsteady_

 _ **J:**_ _  
You're a little unsteady_

 _ **Miles:**_ _  
Hold, hold on, hold onto me  
'Cause I'm a little unsteady_

 _ **J:**_ _  
You're a little unsteady_

 _ **Miles**_ _:_

 _Hold, hold on, hold onto me  
'Cause I'm a little unsteady_

 _ **J:**_ _  
You're little unsteady_

J couldn't help but hold onto him.

"I love you and I will never let go." She said and a small sob escaped her throat.

Miles put his guitar aside and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Shh, shh, Angel Eyes." He said.

"I'm sorry." J sniffled and wiped her face.

"For what? Being sympathetic and caring and the best girlfriend I ever had?" Miles stroked her hair.

"J blushed and kissed his cheek.

"A good thing did come from my dad leaving." Miles said.

"Really? What is that?" asked J.

"My mom met Dave and I met you, the love of my life, and the chipmunks, the best brothers I could ask for. And Dave is an amazing person, who I know won't leave me lost for 12 years of my life." Miles told her.

"Yeah." J responded.

Miles hugged J tightly and she hugged back.

"Still a little unsteady?" J asked.

"Not when you're holding me." Miles returned.

* * *

 **Not great but I just couldn't get the song out of my head. Love the song even though it's sad. Anyway sometimes when I don't know what to write, I pick a good song and build a story around it. 😀**


End file.
